This invention relates to a dropper tip for fluid dispensing devices in which it is desired to keep the nozzle from coming in contact with other surfaces, which may contaminate or damage the nozzle. In particular it relates to a dropper tip for the delivery of fluids to the eye. This device is not intended to come in contact with the eye, or any part of the face, or particularly to aid in positioning or directing the drop.
A significant problem with previous devices for dispensing ophthalmic solutions is contamination of the dropper nozzle by inadvertent contact with the eye and other surfaces. The problem is described in G. Hovding and H. Sjursen, Acta Opthalmologica, 60, 1982, pp. 213-222. This contact also can clog the orifice of the tip, making it impossible to dispense further drops. Contamination of the nozzle can then result in microbial contamination of the solution remaining in the dropper bottle and the transfer of this contamination to either or both eyes.
One common route of this contamination comprises touching the dropper nozzle to the eye during administration of medication. The touching permits contamination of the fluid remaining in the nozzle, which liquid ultimately flows back into the dropper bottle, contaminating the entire contents.
Some devices have been reported which serve to prevent contact of a dropper nozzle but which were designed primarily to aid in aiming the dropper nozzle properly. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,728; 3,945,381; 4,111,200 and 4,733,802. These devices generally comprise a large cup-shaped or cone-shaped member, the rim of which rests on the patient's face over the eye socket and have a tip composed of a nozzle protruding through the cup-shaped member oriented so that drops from the nozzle would enter the eye.
These reported devices are fairly large, cumbersome and not easily carried in a handbag or pocket. The diameter of the cup-shaped member is large, larger than the diameter of the human eye. This diameter is large enough to permit easy contact of the dropper tip with fingers or other septic objects resulting in contamination of the device and its contents. Furthermore, covering of the eye with the large cup-shaped member may actually increase the blink reflex, thus raising the likelihood that the drop will miss the intended target.
Now, with the novel dropper tip of this invention, there is provided a dropper tip consisting of a nozzle in combination with a small shield member wherein the dispensing end of the dropper nozzle is recessed within the confines of the shield. The shield may be an integral part of the dropper tip or the shield may be separate and added to or removed from the existing nozzle or dispensing device.
The shield is small, with a diameter of 1/4 inch to 1 inch, not to exceed the diameter of the eye. In the case where the invention consists of a plurality of fingers or two fingers joined to form a portion of the cup or thimble-shaped shield, the diameter is that of the circle which would be formed by joining the fingers. The shield is not intended to come in contact with the eye or with any part of the face. Preferably, the shield has a diameter of 1/4 inch to 5/8 inch.
In one class of embodiments of this invention the shield is an integral part of the dropper tip. The shield cannot be added or removed and, therefore, must always be used. In this class of embodiments, the dropper tip itself includes as a part of the whole a member which prevents nozzle contact with the eye or other surface. In addition, the device is small and easily manufactured.
The dropper tip of this invention may also consist of a shield that can be added to or removed from an existing dispensing device. The shield can be designed to accommodate the dimensions of existing bottles for dispensing ophthalmic solutions. The embodiments of this second class are easily and cheaply manufactured.
In the course of manufacturing the finished product, a dispenser filled with fluid, the nozzles of existing devices for dispensing ophthalmic solutions are often damaged, resulting in leaking dispensers which cannot be used to administer drops accurately. By its design, the recessed tip of the device of this invention is protected from becoming damaged in the process of manufacturing and filling.